The colors of the sky
by Twilight11addict
Summary: There are many more colors than just blue in the sky, and no one really sees them or tries to remember. Some people don't know why the sky was blue in the first place. R&R PLZ!
1. Red

**EPOV**

I crouched down, close to the ground and whispered softly. "I love you, Bella; I'll always love you, no matter what." Then I got up and walked away from the gravestone that said clearly, _Isabella Marie Swan_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_1901-1918_

_She was well loved, and will be missed._

"Goodbye, Bella," A tear slipped through my eyelashes. "I'll see you again soon, very soon."

Red was everywhere; the color of blood. There wasn't a reason for it not to be, it was my own. A silver blade. Wicked looking, good to stab through your stomach. Through the strange bubbling sound my blood was making, I heard a recognizable voice.

"Edward! Why did you do this? Edward? Don't die, Edward. You won't like it, not at all. Edward? Can you hear me?" My eyes closed. I had forgotten what real happiness felt like. I sucked in a small breath and whispered my last words:

"Go to hell."


	2. Gray

**EPOV**

_Edward, Carlisle and I will be gone for a while. _Alice thought to me, hastely.

"Alice, what's up?"

_Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Yet. _Other than that thought, she was translating the Largest Arabic dictionary into ancient Chinese.

"Alice, seriously, what's wrong?"

_I see… Defeat, Vengeance, Death…_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_I'm not completely sure yet._

I got up and paced. If Alice didn't understand her own visions anymore…

"Who gets defeated?"

_I don't know._

"Goodbye, Alice."

_See you, Edward._

My emotions were rioting like a storm. Like dark clouds, moving inexorably toward some place, where the thunder would sound, and the rain would fall.


	3. Purple

**EPOV**

"Alice, come on. You wanted to go out an hour ago. Why not now?"

"I'm afraid,"

_I can't help anything Edward, sorry._

"Okay, thanks anyway, Jasper. Alice, what are you afraid of?" I had her cornered in two ways, and she knew it; she gave up with a sigh.

"There's someone out there, and they're looking for someone. See?"

_**I girl ran through the forest quickly; picking up scents and following nearly unnoticeable trails. It was obvious she was a vampire. Her face was a mask empty of everything but determination, but behind it, there was something dark brewing and bubbling. Occasionally, something would flash across her face, quick as lightening, dark enough only to be the purple kind. Somehow, anyone could tell she was trying to find something… Or someone.**_

"What makes you think she's going to attack us, though?"

"_I DON'T KNOW! _But I have a really bad feeling about going out there."

"Okay, then Alice, but when is the soonest we can hunt?"

"Tomorrow,"

"She'll be gone that soon?"

"Definitely,"

"Okay, Alice," I walked away, and Alice and Jasper started speaking in low voices that I was sure they didn't want me to hear.

"_Why do you think you think you shouldn't go out?"_

"_Jasper, I don't want to talk about it yet. He might still be listening."_

"_He's too polite to do that. He stopped listening the second he left the room." _No, I didn't.

"_You're probably right."_

"_I _am _right."_

"_He and that girl can't meet. Not yet, at least. And that girl is looking for him, specifically." _Maybe I didn't have her as cornered as I thought.

"_Because, if they met right now, they'd kill each other."_

**Yes, I know you are all wondering about that. And yes, this IS the same person Edward said go to hell to. And one final announcement, I figured I should explain the colors to you, and now all I want to know is if I should do it chapter by chapter or tell it all in the last one.**


	4. Black

**EPOV**

I ran outside the second I heard that last remark.

"Edward!" Alice screamed behind me, hearing the door. She tried to chase after me, but Jasper grasped her shoulder roughly, if not too hard.

"Let him go, Alice. It's the only way. Even I can see that."

"I know, but I'm trying to prevent it if I can help." I heard their quiet voices miles away, Alice struggling against Jaspers' grasp on her the entire time. I'd recognized the face when Alice said that, a lively face from my human memories. Even if she looked different now. I sped up, and jumped out, knocking her to the ground and snarling.

**APOV**

I caught up to someone as they lit a match and threw it at the dismembered body put into a pile. The body caught with a startling fire, almost an explosion. As the other breathed a sigh of relief, I stared into the sick black flames, at the face of Edwards' Lovely step-mother.


	5. Orange

**Currently unmentionable POV**

My eyes stung as I retraced the steps back to where I had first seen the monster. A horrible flesh- eating thing. Well, maybe not flesh, but close enough. I wondered where it had gone after that first moment.

_I was walking, looking in the forest for my little sister, having been playing hide and seek. I heard a noise behind me, a loud snarling, and then a shrill scream. I spun around. My sister was on the ground in the middle of the clearing now, and someone was on top of her, biting into her neck. I screamed too, then turned to run. Suddenly I was forced into a tree by cold hands and I screamed louder. The thing whispered into my ear. Just as suddenly I was released and I ran, glancing back only once to see another figure blocking the things chances to get me. I ran for a long time, trying not to remember the words spoken to me, but I couldn't escape it._

"_You'd be damned in a fiery orange hell before you escaped me."_

That seemed to be the only memory I had been able to keep after a hundred years. The only other thing was a faint feeling that I'd left someone other than my sister behind.


End file.
